1. Technical Field
The present disclosure generally relates to medical administration of fluids with a subject, and more particularly, to a valve system, having multiple ports, which is manipulated to establish fluid communication with a passageway of a nasogastric tube.
2. Description of the Related Art
Medical systems inserted with a body of a subject for the administration of fluids with the subject, such as, for example, nasogastric tubing are known in the art. Nasogastric tubing is typically employed in hospitals, nursing homes, care facilities, etc. to remove fluids from the body of the subject, such as, for aspirating fluids from a gastrointestinal tract (GI tract) of the subject or to introduce nutrients, supplements, medicines, etc. to the subject.
In one application, nasogastric tubing aspirates fluid and air to decompress the contents of the subject's stomach to avoid damaging the inner wall, e.g., the gastric mucosa. Nasogastric tubing may also facilitate removal of accumulated fluids, blood, etc. from the GI tract due to disease, intestinal obstruction, bleeding ulcers and paralytic ulcers to prevent progressive distension of the GI tract. Progressive distension of the GI tract can lead to shock, visceral injury and vomiting. Vomit may be aspirated into the respiratory tract and cause asphyxia and pneumoma.
Nasogastric tubes are employed with subjects undergoing abdominal surgery to keep the stomach vacant of fluid and postoperatively to prevent complications, such as, decreased gastrointestinal function. Such nasogastric tubing advantageously prevents pooling of liquids in the GI tract to facilitate postoperative recovery of digestive function. Nasogastric tubing can also be employed to protect gastric suture lines, preventing and treating paralytic ileus, treating drug overdoses, lavage, as well as other conditions that affect the GI tract.
In conventional use, a flexible plastic nasogastric tube is employed. The nasogastric tube defines a passageway that extends from a proximal end to a distal end. A practitioner introduces the distal end of the nasogastric tube through a nasal canal of a subject via one of the nostrils. The distal end is passed through the pharynx and down the esophagus into the GI tract. The distal end can be passed into the duodenum, stomach, etc. depending on the particular application such as, for example, aspirating fluids, introduction for medication, feeding, etc. Several openings are formed in the distal end that permit passage of gastric fluids, nutrients, medication, etc.
To prevent blockage of the openings in the distal end, a dual lumen nasogastric tube is generally used. The dual lumen nasogastric tube includes a suction/irrigation lumen and a separate vent lumen. The suction/irrigation lumen is connected to a suction source providing either intermittent or continuous suction to facilitate suction drainage and irrigation. The vent lumen communicates with the suction/irrigation lumen adjacent the distal end of the nasogastric tubing to permit atmospheric air to be drawn through the vent lumen into the suction lumen. The flow of atmospheric air moderates the amount of suction and flow during aspiration. Nutrients or medication introduced is passed down the suction lumen and the vent lumen is clamped or plugged. Air pressure is applied thereafter to clear the vent lumen.
The proximal end of the nasogastric tube exits the nostril and communicates with a suction source. The proximal end may be connected to the suction source, a feeding pump, etc. through a connector that may communicate with a collection vessel. In a fluid aspirating application, stomach fluids are drawn through the openings in the distal end, through the passageway and into the collection vessel, as facilitated by the suction source. In a fluid introduction application, nutrients, medication, etc. are injected into the passageway and forced through the openings in the distal end and into for example, the duodenum.
The connector is connected to a second tube that is connected to the suction source, or alternatively, to a feeding pump. Frequently, the nasogastric tubing must be alternated to a source for suction, feeding or introduction of an injection. To alternate the nasogastric tubing application, the second tube is removed from the connector or the connector is removed from the proximal end of the nasogastric tubing and the desired connection is made. These known devices and methods suffer from many drawbacks. Typically, the practitioner is spattered with vomit or other fluid during disconnection of the tubing and connector.
This procedure may also require clamping of the tubing. This is disadvantageously cumbersome, unclean and does not adequately prevent leakage of GI tract fluids. Leaking and splattering intestinal fluids can cause contamination of wounds, tubing and catheters. The intestinal fluids may contain infectious material that poses serious health risks to the practitioner.
Another drawback of these devices and methods is the labor intensive burden of cleaning the leaking and splattering intestinal fluids. Patient discomfort and complication may also result. This consumes a great deal of practitioner time and adds to the cost of healthcare.
Therefore, it would be desirable to overcome the disadvantages and drawbacks of the prior art with a valve system, having multiple ports, which is manipulated to establish fluid communication with a passageway of a nasogastric tube to avoid leakage of intestinal fluids and minimize disease propagation. It would be desirable if such a valve system included a rotatable cap that is manipulated to facilitate connection of the passageway of the nasogastric tube with alternate sources to achieve the principles of the present disclosure. It would be highly desirable if the valve system is connected to a second passageway of the nasogastric tube. It is contemplated that the valve system and its constituent parts are easily and efficiently manufactured and assembled.